This application relates to a turbine nozzle for use in an air cycle machine.
Air cycle machines are known and, typically, include one or more turbines which receive a compressed air source, and are driven to rotate. The turbines, in turn, rotate a compressor rotor. Air is conditioned by the air cycle machine and moved for use in an aircraft cabin air conditioning and temperature control system.
The turbines are typically provided with nozzle which controls the flow of air upstream of a turbine rotor.